


Christmas Song

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bingo challenge on going and failing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Concert, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Music, There is no naked penis in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy, Flynn, Jiya and Rufus enjoy Nat King Cole Christmas special.





	Christmas Song

“I can’t believe we’re at Nat King Cole concert. He’s so hot.” Jiya whispered to Rufus with happy sigh. They stood in the rafters of the theatre, down below on the stage; Nat King Cole performed live. The Christmas tunes playing through the air.

“I’m right here.” Rufus reminded Jiya. She playfully poked his side before she lifted his arm and slipped under it and hugged her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, enjoying the closeness.

“Just look at him and that voice.” Jiya said practically drooling. Rufus rolled his eyes as he knew he could not win this fight. He looked at Lucy and Flynn to help him out but the couple seemed just as transfixed by the man on the stage below them. He couldn't help but notice the little bubble they seemed to be in. A soft smile played on his lips as he wondered when the two would realise what they had together and take it.

Nat King Cole sang ‘The Christmas song’, a song that imbued many memories of Christmas and the feelings of being home. Lucy felt her eyes fill with hot tears as she thought of Christmas past with Amy, her mother and Henry. She thought of how all the memories of fights and angst washed away until only soft memories of joy and love remained. She swallowed her emotions down and looked to Flynn.

He was just as affected as her, but she knew he was thinking of Iris and all the Christmas that would never be, just as he did of Christmases that had past. She looked down at the railing that he held onto. His grip seemed a little too tense but she knew his emotions were as fraught as hers.

She placed her hand on top of his. Flynn’s fingers relaxed and she slipped her fingers between his. He looked down at her, they shared a look of empathy and comfort. They understood the depths of each other’s loss and grief. They understood the struggle to keep one’s head above water instead of sinking into their pain. They share closed lip smiles, knowing they were not alone and everything would be okay as they had each other.

The song ended and the crowd below erupted in applause. The group knew they should return to the present but couldn’t help but stay for one last song. It was Christmas after all.


End file.
